


Surprise temptation

by Tsukichii



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Stephen Strange, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukichii/pseuds/Tsukichii
Summary: “If you allow me, sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S. interrupted Tony's internal panic “his concerns are unfounded, in fact, I believe Dr. Strange will be very fond of this surprise.”“Isn't that a lot?” Tony asked, doubtful “I mean ...” the brunette then turned his head discreetly to the bag “What if he doesn't like it? Okay, we've been dating for almost three years, I like to tease Stephen and he's a perverted bastard, but what if he doesn't like it?”Or: Tony, Stephen and vibratorsAka: Slameless ironstrange smut





	Surprise temptation

**Author's Note:**

> First, I apologize for the delay in posting my other work (this one has been specifically written for a while, I was taking so long to post), but I am having trouble with the work (I work in the emergency service of my city and you may imagine the load) and with the college, but the good news is that I already wrote, I just have to finish typing
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Tony Stark was standing, wearing only a shirt large enough to reach his knees, in front of his closet mirror, staring at his reflection with nervous skepticism. The engineer swallowed hard before turning his gaze to a black bag that was leaning innocently against the closet door.

Tony had barely started and was already panicking, which was pretty pathetic.

"It's a bad idea, of course it's a stupid idea, why did I have to listen to Pepper?" The engineer grunted, putting his hands on his head. Why did he listen to his friends? Why couldn't he just make dinner for Stephen? No, he had to listen to his friends.

Of course.

“If you allow me, sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S. interrupted Tony's internal panic “his concerns are unfounded, in fact, I believe Dr. Strange will be very fond of this surprise.”

“Isn't that a lot?” Tony asked, doubtful “I mean ...” the brunette then turned his head discreetly to the bag “What if he doesn't like it? Okay, we've been dating for almost three years, I like to tease Stephen and he's a perverted bastard, but what if he doesn't like it?”

Tony generally didn't mind letting Stephen squirm, but he didn't think he was a big deal, never a big deal, really (thank you Howard and all the problems that came with being your son), often wondering why Stephen wasn't bored yet with him.

"According to data collected from all of your interactions with Dr. Strange since you first started dating, I believe he will, indeed, like it very much." I.A. he stated, and Tony stared for a moment before sighing.

“Okay, come on, before I give up.” The grunted grunted, grabbing the black bag, leaving the closet and going to his bed.

Tony sat down and opened the bag, feeling his face heat up when he saw the big, shiny black vibrator and two small remote-controlled vibrators, one of which was also an anal plug inside the bag. There was also lube, handcuffs, and a strange leather outfit that Tony set aside, focusing on the three vibrators and the lube.

The brunette swallowed hard and gripped the black dildo, feeling his blood rush south as he pictured it on his ass.

“J-J.A.R.V.I.S., Is everything ready down there?”

“Yes, the food is ready, the table is set, Dr. Strange's shift is over in a few minutes, and Dr. Palmer has confirmed that Dr. Strange's shift was calm and stress-free.”

“Good.” Tony swallowed hard and lay back on the bed, grabbing the lube and placing the vibrators beside him. “J.A.R.V.I.S., mute, let me know when Stephen gets home.”

“Understood Sir.” I.A. he answered calmly and Tony turned his full attention to the items in front of him.

Tony was the young CEO of Stark Industries, taking over when he turned twenty-one after his family's tragic death. When his parents and his butler, Jarvis, died, Tony felt that all his happiness had died together, but fortunately he had his friends, Rhodey and Pepper to pull him off the depressing spiral he had fallen into.

Of course, he cannot forget his three-year-old boyfriend, then one of his best friends, Stephen Strange, who when his parents died was one of the pillars that prevented him from drowning in alcohol or nightclubs. Stephen was his childhood friend, the two met when Tony was six and he was eleven, since Tony had vacationed with Jarvis and his family in Nebraska.

The two children had gotten along automatically and always talked to each other, with Jarvis or Ana or even Stephen's family going over the children's letters and notes. When Stephen had gone to Boston to study medicine, Tony had soon irritated his father to study at M.I.T. also. It wasn't the same, but at least the two were now in the same town and could talk every day.

It was truly inevitable that they would fall in love.

Now, after three years of dating, Stark was planning a little surprise for Stephen. He had come up with the idea after hearing Stephen comment to Cristine that Tony looked beautiful in his clothes.

So now here was Tony, lying on the bed wearing one of Stephen's shirts, which was too big for him, with lubricant and three vibrators around him.

The vibrators, of course, were Pepper's idea.

Tony swallowed when he saw the clock and realized that his boyfriend's shift was over and that he must be going home now.

_"Okay, you have little time and if you don't want to ruin Stephen's surprise, you better start now, Stark."_

Tony's penis, which had already begun to animate when he thought of those vibrators in his ass, hardened almost painfully fast when he thought of Stephen finding him with one of those vibrators in his ass and taking care of him, pressing him on the bed and fucking him up. that Tony screamed.

Or maybe ... Maybe Stephen would simply press Tony against the wall or the table and take him right there if he's feeling impatient.

Tony wonders if he can make Stephen lose all self-control and only fuck Tony when he finds him.

Okay, now thinking a bit about the situation, maybe Tony was a bit dramatic earlier when he thought Stephen wouldn't like it, because clearly he would like what he would find (Stephen was a lot more perverted than him, a lot more).

Feeling his confidence returning, Tony opened a few buttons on his shirt, just enough so that he could grasp his nipples, moaning as he felt them harden under his touch.

"Stephen ..." Tony moaned, pinching the tips of his nipples until they turned red and he was shaking.

Running his hands all over his body, Tony teased himself, scratching his abdomen until it reached his penis, free, hard and dripping. With a sigh, Tony held his head and squeezed it lightly, spreading his pre-cum.

The brunette tortured himself for a few minutes, moaning loudly as he touched himself, when the ring of his cell phone broke the moment and Tony jumps, startled, his penis painfully hard still in his hand. He looks to the side and with his free hand grabs his cell phone, seeing the caller ID.

Stephen

He answers without even thinking too much.

"Hey, honey," Stephen greets him, looking upset about something, "I called to let you know I'm going to be a little late, the director wants to have a meeting." Tony listens to Stephen sigh irritably and he feels his own disappointment rise, but he contains it.

"No, no problem," Tony sighs, sitting on the bed. "It's not your fault, I understand."

"I'll make it up to you when I get home." Stephen promises “I know you wanted to do something today, sorry.”

"Don't worry," Tony assured him. "You're still coming home today, right?"

"Of course, the meeting should not be long, an hour at most."

Well, Tony thought, it wasn't going to disturb his plans, just delaying them a little.

"Well, then go to your meeting, Doctor, I want you as soon as possible at home." Tony spoke in a bossy tone and Stephen laughed.

"Are we feeling bossy today, Mr. Stark?"

"Well," Tony grinned, a plan barely forming in his head. Stephen may be a pervert, but Tony was nothing if not a teasing brat when he wanted to be. "I wanted you here to help me with a ... problem."

“A problem?” Stephen's voice drops a few octaves and Tony can't stop the needy moan that came out of his mouth. “Can I be useful, honey?”

God, Stephen with his velvety, husky, sensual voice would be his death.

"I need to ..." Tony whispered, his hand returning to his neglected penis.

"Tell me what you need, my love." Stephen whispered to him, his voice thick. "I-" Suddenly a scream on the other end of the phone that sounded a lot like Cristine made Stephen sigh. "Sorry, I have to go now, as much as I don't want to."

"No problem, you'll take care of me when you arrive, won't you?"

“Of course yes.” Stephen guarantees and then grumbles when a cry of "Stop flirting with Tony, Strange! Let's go! ”Which definitely sounds like Cristine is heard “I love you, Tony, see you later.”

“I love you too, Steph.”

Then the call is ended and Tony is sitting on his bed with his penis in his hand and a pout on his lips.

The brunette lies on the bed and sighs, his excitement cooling with the prospect that Stephen is not coming home now, the night was not going as he expected. If he was honest, Tony was hoping that Stephen was already on his way home to fuck him properly.

However Tony opens a rather evil smile on his lips when a small plan forms in his mind.

_"Well, let's see if Stephen has self-control or not..."_

Tony picks up the lube and the black dildo, specifically watching the dildo in his hands and swallows for a moment.

"It's big ..." he murmurs, feeling his face heat up and his arousal come back at full force at the mere idea of that vibrator inside him. The brunette then carried the vibrator to his penis, sighing when he realized he was bigger than him and hit the button that turned it on “Ah!” Tony shouted, arching his body as the dildo began to vibrate against his penis.

Tony pressed the vibrator against his penis before sliding down his body, pressing the toy against his entrance, moaning loudly. The brunette was getting so sensitive that the vibrator was slipping from his hands with every wave of pleasure he felt.

Tony was no ruddy virgin when it came to pleasures in bed, yet he had never masturbated with a dildo before, usually he used his fingers, fingers or Stephen's penis to fuck himself. The vibrator was new to him, but he found himself enjoying it a lot.

The brunette pressed the vibrator against his hole without penetration, then took it to his hard penis and pressed hard for a moment before pulling it away, panting. If he kept this up, he wouldn't last long and the night would end very quickly.

And he didn't want that, not until he had Stephen's penis throbbing inside him.

Taking his breath back, Tony shuffled a little and leaned back against the pillows before grabbing his phone and smiling.

The brunette spread his legs, leaving his hard penis clearly visible, tugged at Stephen's white shirt to let his red nipples show and grabbed one of the small dildos before turning it on and on top of his stomach, close to his penis. Tony knew he was pretty lewd like that, so he tried to make an innocent expression, fully aware that he couldn't make it, picked up his phone and took a picture, sending it to Stephen with a simple caption.

**"Hey doctor, I don't feel very well, do you think you can help me? ~"**

Tony set the phone down and went back to the vibrator in his stomach, picking it up and taking it to one of his nipples, sighing loudly as he began to feel the vibrations.

The young Stark always had very sensitive nipples, it usually only took a few tugs and licks to make him shiver and whimper (Stephen always took advantage of this when they had sex, to the point that, in one memorable time, he made Tony come untouched, just sucking and pinching his nipples). Tony whimpered, taking another small dildo, turning it on and squeezing it on her other nipple, before moaning loudly and arching his body.

"S-Stephen ..." the engineer sighed before closing his eyes.

As if summoned by Tony's plea, his cell phone started ringing and caught his eye after a few moments, the brunette removed the vibrators from his body and turned to his phone, where the screen glowed with Stephen’s name.

Tony picked up his phone and pondered for a moment, before smiling and setting the phone aside, letting it ring.

As much as he loved when Stephen dominated him, Tony was nothing if not a brat who loved to tease and, well, if he couldn't sit tomorrow as a result of his antics, it's not like he cared.

“J.A.R.V.I.S., record this and send it to Stephen, yes?” Tony pondered for a moment before completing. "Just the audio."

With a small smile that soon turned into a moan, the dark haired man grabbed the black dildo and the lube tube before squirting a little on his fingers. If Tony were honest with himself, the moment he saw the black dildo he wanted it inside him, vibrating against his prostate, because if fingers were already delicious, how good would a vibrator not feel inside him? And this one was big, not as big as Stephen's penis, but he was _thick_, to the point that Tony suspected he just needed him to prepare for Stephen's penis.

It was not long before Tony thrust two fingers inside himself impatiently.

The engineer moaned loudly as he began to prepare himself slowly with two fingers.

"So good, Stephen, so good ..." Tony whimpered, his mouth open with pleasure, his body moving against his fingers in slow, twisting motions.

All Tony wanted to do was speed up his movements, shove the delicious vibrator in his ass and cum, but he forced himself to slow down.

He had a little show to do for Stephen, after all.

After a moment moaning and writhing with his fingers, Tony pulled them from his ass with a needy, lascivious moan.

“J-J.A.R.V.I.S, send it to Stephen.” Tony muttered, picking up the black dildo and lubricating it before pressing the tip against his entrance. Tony whimpered as he started to put the dildo inside his ass, writhing as the dildo violated him “S-so good, Stephen, your cock is so good inside me.” The brunette mumbled as he pushed the whole dildo into his ass. "S-so big ..." Tony sighed in ecstasy as the vibrator was completely inside him.

As the brunette was about to push the button to start vibrating, his phone rang again and Stephen's name was glowing on the screen. This time Tony answered, putting it on speaker.

“Anthony.” Stephen's voice was hoarse and thick with lust. Tony whimpered and dropped the phone to his chest. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me now?" - the brunette moaned and put his hands up to the vibrator on his ass and start taking it, and then put it, making a slow and torturous movement “What did you do to me? Sending me that picture and then that audio ...” Stephen moaned “Do you want to _kill me_?”

"II said ngh- need –ah- ‘elp with something ..." Tony groaned, panting as he began to move the dildo faster.

There was a silence in the line where only Stephen's heavy breathing and Tony's moans were heard.

"Are you touching yourself, Anthony?" Stephen whispered and Tony slowed his movements with the vibrator.

As much as he wanted to keep going until it was a breathless mess, Tony wanted to make Stephen a breathless mess first.

“Well ...” Tony stopped to moan loudly, when he felt the toy abusing its hole “I don't like to use a toy, I prefer your cock inside me, but -hgn- I think I'll have to settle for one today."

“Anthony.” Stephen growled breathlessly.

"Is your meeting over, dear?" Tony smiled as he stirred the vibrator again and moaned into the phone. “I really want you at home because you know me –ngh- a dildo is never enough to satisfy me, no matter how big is, but maybe" Tony stops for a moment, tucking the dildo deep inside him, hitting his prostate. He moans loudly and needy, before panting “does a vibrator solve my problems?”

Tony can hear Stephen's heavy breathing over the phone start to accelerate.

“Antho-“

“See you later, baby!” and Tony interrupts him, hangs up the phone, and smiles, when not a second later his phone rings again, Stephen's name glowing on the screen. “J., can you take this picture for me?” Tony sits on the bed, spreads his legs so that the dildo on his ass can be seen, takes the collar of Stephen's shirt and smells for a moment “Send to Stephen, yes?”

Tony doesn't wait for an answer, trusting his I.A. To fulfill the request, he only stays in position for a moment before removing the toy from his ass with a whine and getting up off his bed, his legs slack. He leaves the room and goes into the living room, debating for a moment whether to go with the black vibrator or any of the small ones before picking up the black one.

He wanted to go with one of the little ones, maybe sit with him in the ass and wait for Stephen, but he really wanted the black vibrating inside him.

Tony sat on the couch, still with Stephen's half-open white button-down shirt slung over his shoulders, spread his legs and soon put the vibrator back inside him. The engineer groaned as he began to move the toy for a moment, before turning it on and putting it to minimum power, moaning loudly at the sensation.

Was that so good, why had he never used a vibrator before?

Wasting no time, Tony continued to move the toy inside him, moaning loudly every time he hit his prostate.

“Stephen...” the brunette moaned, needy, now grabbing the vibrator with both hands when his hand began to hurt.

Tony stayed that way for a moment, gradually increasing the power of the toy, moaning louder and needier, every time he felt that he was approaching climax, he slowed his movements and pulled the toy out of him, shivering.

This time, however, after turning away from the climax again, the brunette replaced the vibrator inside himself before pressing it on his prostate and without wasting time, turned the vibrator to full power.

Tony arched, widened his eyes, and let go of the vibrator, his hands desperately gripping the couch for support, his mouth opening in a silent moan as the wave of intense pleasure spread through his body.

A lot, that was a lot!

Trembling, he tried to get his hands up to the vibrator again, to try to turn it off, when a pair of strong, familiar hands grasped his and Tony groaned when he saw Stephen crouching in front of him, his face completely red, his breath panting as he watched Tony as if to devour him, the black pants did nothing to hide the angry erection the doctor had.

"Steph-ngh!"Tony whimpered when Stephen wasted no time and devoured his mouth in a dirty and sinful kiss. Tony tried to get his hands up to the vibrator and at least slow down, but with one hand the doctor grabbed his hands and pinned them over his head, while the other went to the vibrator and moved it back inside. engineer.

"You know," Stephen began, whispering into Tony's mouth as he slowly moved the toy inside Stark. "Any idea what you're doing to me now, Anthony?" What did you do to me earlier?

The Stark didn't respond, he just moaned louder and arched his body when Stephen hit his prostate with the vibrator. The doctor watched the scene, practically licking his lips when he saw his love twitching and moaning right in front of him.

“Please!” Tony shouted as Stephen pressed the dildo against his prostate, groaning as Strange pulled the toy out of it. Tony was close, so close! “Stephen, please!” Stark cried when Stephen, instead of putting the vibrator inside him again, he threw it aside.

"No," the doctor growled possessively, taking Stark's hands and pressing them against his penis over his pants, letting Tony see how hard Stephen was. "Your punishment for teasing me will be cumming tonight with just my dick." Stephen pulled Tony to his lap and sat on the floor with the other man shaking in his arms “Did you hear me, Anthony?” He insisted when there was no answer and Tony just nods, hugging the doctor by the neck “Good boy.” Stephen kissed the shorter man's hair and stroked his waist.

Tony buried his face in Stephen's neck for a moment, catching his breath and letting his control return as he trembled when he felt his doctor's hands caress her body. The brunette stood for a moment, enjoying the touches, before turning away and facing his boyfriend with a serious expression.

“Tony? It's all right?” Stephen asked worried, but Tony smiled softly at him.

“Yes, don't worry” the brunette bends and tenderly kisses his lover's lips “but today is your day, Stephen, I spent so much time wanting to surprise you” Stark pouted and pushes the other until he's lying on the fluffy carpet in the living room “so you're just going to lie down that I take care of everything today, right?” Tony smiles at Stephen, bringing his hands to the other's abdomen, under his shirt, and scratching it slowly.

Stephen can only moan at the sight of his lover, sitting on his lap, his hard cock, his face adorably red as the brunette wore one of his shirts that was too big for him.

"Very well, dear," Stephen murmured, taking Tony by the waist and pressing him against his own hard cock. "But remember, you can only cum with my dick, no vibrators or fingers. Is it my dick or nothing.”

"I thought you would have liked to see me like this, waiting for you." Tony pouted, rubbing himself against Stephen.

"Don't get me wrong, I loved it, but that's your punishment for sending me those pictures and _ignoring me_ later." Stephen takes one of Tony's hands and puts it inside his pants, making the brunette grab his erect penis “You made me run out of the hospital, lucky you I was already in the parking lot when you sent me the first picture, no I could hide it.”

"I made you very anxious, dear?" Tony smiles, opening Stephen's pants so that he can better grasp his penis. The brunette practically licked his lips when he felt how hard the other was.

“I'm always looking anxious for you.” Stephen moaned as Tony began to slowly masturbate him.

"Good." Stark smiles as Stephen begins to squirm beneath him, the doctor's hands moving to his waist, but Tony just grabs them and poutes at Stephen. "No touch, baby."

"You're asking too much, Anthony." - Stephen spoke slowly, his hands still trying to let go of Tony, but the brunette lay on him and took the doctor's hands over his head.

"Play nice, I've had all this work to prepare for you today so you don't have to do anything." Tony murmured against Stephen's lips, pouting “Be quiet there, yes?” The brunette smiled, moving his hips and rubbing his penis on Stephen's.

The doctor moaned in need, writhing beneath the engineer.

"I'll try to stay still, Anthony," Stephen sighed, moving his hips against Tony's, "just because you had so much trouble getting ready and presented me with the beautiful sight of you squirming on the couch ... I'll wait, but I can't guarantee until when.” At this the dark-haired man gently let go of his hands and caressed the engineer's cheek.

"Enough to at least have your dick in my mouth?" Tony asked, leaning his head on Stephen's hand and the doctor practically salivated at the prospect of having Tony's pink lips on his penis.

“Very well.” Stephen pulled Tony and kissed him deeply for a moment before pulling away, putting his arms behind his head and looking at the brunette in his lap with lust and hunger. "Suck me, Anthony."

The engineer groaned needily as he listened to Stephen's order and went down to the doctor's penis, holding him with a shaking hand. As Tony was about to slowly masturbate the other, Stephen grabbed Tony's hand on his cock.

"No, I said suck, don't masturbate, Anthony." Tony whimpered when he heard Stephen's husky voice of desire. "I don't want your hands now, I want your mouth on my cock." -the doctor took the engineer by the hair and gently led him to his cock, the smaller man's mouth millimeters now where Stephen wanted it “I want your beautiful lips around my cock, sucking me, can you do it?”

Tony didn't answer, he just whimpered and began to lick Stephen's hard cock, giving little licks all the way down the hot length, before going over to the head and starting to kiss, never putting it in his mouth. Stephen moaned impatiently, gently squeezing the other's hair so he could hurry, but Tony didn't obey and continue to distribute small licks on the other's penis, slowly leaving him covered in saliva.

If Tony was sincere, he was glad that Stephen had denied him cum when he arrived, Tony was usually much sweeter and more flexible after he came and so they would probably be making slow, sweet love, with Stephen teasing him relentlessly. Now, however, Tony had some control over the situation, with Stephen writhing beneath him.

Don't get him wrong, Tony loved when they made love, but now Tony really wanted Stephen to lose control, wanted him to press him against the wall and fuck him hard and hard.

"Hey Stephen," Tony muttered against Stephen's cock after he'd practically covered it in saliva. "Do you want to see how I prepared for you?" Stephen, with his eyes closed, opened them quickly and faced his lover who had a very bad smile on his lips. "I heard you talking to Cristine, you know, how you like to see me in your clothes," Tony pulled away, sitting between Stephen's legs, his own legs were spread out, thrown over the doctor's legs and he was with him. his cock and his hole shows it “so I took your shirt, you know, the one you wore yesterday, because smells like you” the brunette turned his face to the collar of his shirt, inhaling deeply and letting out a groan of contentment. “I love your smell, you know? It makes me feel safe, but you know, it wasn't just your smell that made me hard.” Tony took the shirt and rubbed it on his penis, letting out a needy moan “Do you want to know what made me so hard?”

"What made you so hard, Anthony?" Stephen asked breathlessly, his hands gripping Tony's thighs tightly.

“You know, I took these vibrators, and I had never used a vibrator before, it was so good, for a moment, I thought it was better than a cock.” the brunette grabbed the neglected vibrator and turned it on, placing it so that he was touching both his hole and his balls “But all I could think when I use it” Tony moaned loudly as he pressed the vibrator in his body “was you finding me like this So desperate to be fucked, moaning your name like you're fucking me against the wall and I'm not using a toy.”

The sound of Stephen's control breaking was almost audible as the doctor practically flew at the smaller man, picked up the vibrator and threw it away, then immediately stuck his hard penis unceremoniously into Tony's abused hole. The engineer screamed loudly as Stephen relentlessly fucked him hard and strong.

“Yes, fuck me harder!” Tony demanded, squeezing Stephen's waist with his legs, moving his hips against Stephen's, desperate.

"I said you were just going to cum with my dick, Anthony," Stephen growled in Tony's ear, possessive, before biting the engineer's neck hard, leaving the first of many marks of the night “just with my dick, not with a vibrator.”

Tony didn't answer, just moaned, tilting his head, showing his neck for Stephen to bite. The doctor bit and gave a strong thrust, before stepping out of the engineer hole and getting up, pulling his love by the hand.

“Stephen.” The engineer let out a needy moan when the doctor came out of him, feeling empty. Just to let out a needy sigh as Stephen devoured his lips and pressed him against the wall.

"Hold my shoulders and wrap your legs around my waist." -Stephen gasped against the engineer's mouth, who obeyed trembling. "I'll fuck you here, on the wall of our living room," the doctor growled against Tony's mouth, slipping his penis back into the billionaire's abused hole easily. "I'll show you why my cock is better than any toy." Stephen began to thrust, first superficial, before starting to fuck Tony hard, holding the other by the thighs and pressing him against the wall “Every time you think a vibrator is better than my dick, you will think of today, my dick, deep inside you, making you squirm and moan my name, only my name.”

The Stark didn't answer, just clung to Stephen and moaned his name, loud and desperate as the doctor hit Tony's prostate with each stake.

It didn't take long for Tony to unravel when he came, it was with a desperate cry to Stephen, spilling his semen between his stomachs, soiling the shirt that Stephen still wore.

Stephen came soon after, the sight of his lover trembling in his arms, whimpering his name was enough for him to come inside Tony.

They stood in that position for a moment, catching their breath.

"I-I think you proved your point," Tony gasped, feeling his legs weak and trembling. "I can't move, I don't think I'll be able to sit down tomorrow."

"Sorry I was so hard on you." Stephen muttered, pulling his cock out of Tony's hole, watching his cum drip from Tony for a moment. As much as the doctor is sad to have been too harsh with Tony, he is feeling a primal and carnal satisfaction to see his Tony claimed for him. "I'll take care of you tomorrow, but first let's go to our room, its late and you need to rest." The doctor takes his boyfriend in his arms and smiles when he snuggles in his chest lovingly.

“Did you like your surprise?” Tony muttered against Stephen's chest as they started walking.

“I loved.” Stephen answered promptly, kissing the man's forehead.

"Well," came the sleepy murmur of the lovely creature in his arms, and Stephen couldn't help smiling, "I know what to give for your birthday."


End file.
